Wild Rabbit
by A11y50n
Summary: An undercover mission goes wrong and Jane is drugged with an extremely potent drug and Kurt has to step up and help her if not then there will be dire consequences.


The story contains adult themes involving sex and drugs and may not be for everyone. The name of the Wild Rabbit comes from the J.D. ROBB books and it is either Rabbit or Wild Rabbit, no copyright infringement intended.

Wild Rabbit

Day 1

He was sitting in his bedroom in an armchair that he seldom used. He was in his t-shirt, boxers and socks, the socks made it seem more casual than it actually was. He could pretend that he was just relaxing in his bedroom not waiting for Jane to 'call upon his services'. He was pretending to read a book, a book that was a Christmas present from Sawyer. He had his left foot over his right knee. The book was a distraction for two reasons. He finally had Jane in his bed but not in the way he wanted, he was under no illusion; this would end any hope of them getting together but if he didn't help then she could have a heart attack and die and there was no way he was going to risk that, having said that he wasn't going to assume anything, if she needed him she would have to be explicit and ask for him and tell him exactly what she wanted. He could hear her whimpering from his bed, he kept his head down, focussed on the book, the first page that he still hadn't been able to finish. He knew she used her hand to 'help' herself but that didn't seem to help; at least not as much as she had hoped. Her scent was unbelievable, it was so her, so sweet. He knew this was karma coming back to bite him because of the way he treated her when she initially returned, he was going to get what he wanted but he wasn't at the same time. He remembered how this whole situation came about.

" _So what's our latest case?" Zapata asked_

" _Well, we have to get this low life. He's been drugging and raping women…"_

" _Ok, we know who he is and what he's doing why is it an FBI case and not NYPD?" Reade asked_

" _Well the chemical equation for the drug compound is tattooed on Jane's right inner thigh …" Patterson answered_

" _I don't get it, if we know who he is and what he's doing why is it taking so long to get him?" Jane asked_

" _Rape is bad enough but what he does is even worse…" Weller answered_

" _How?" asked Jane_

 _Weller and Patterson shared a look and then she typed something and 12 photos of different women appeared on the screen._

" _These are the victims that we know of…"_

" _What do you mean 'we know of'?" Zapata chimed in_

" _Well what makes him more disgusting than any other rapist is the fact that the drug he uses on the women makes them more…."_

" _More what?" demanded Zapata_

" _Aroused. So aroused that they beg for him to … you know…to 'help' them. They beg anyone to 'help' them and if they can resist then they suffer from cardiac arrest…"_

" _So let me get this straight, not only does this bastard drug women, strike one, the drug makes his victim beg for him to have sex with them and any other sick guy that may be in the vicinity, strike two, but if the woman has the mental ability to understand what is going on after being drugged and she resists she may suffer from a heart attack, strike three, that she could die from?" said Reade_

" _Yeah, pretty much!" agreed Patterson_

" _If that wasn't bad enough…" Weller continued_

" _There's more?" asked an incredulous Zapata_

" _Oh there's more…" replied Patterson "…he also films every one of them!"_

 _There was total silence for a few seconds while everyone contemplated what was just said._

" _We have to stop this son of a bitch!" declared Reade_

" _That's where it becomes difficult…" said Weller_

" _Why?" asked Jane_

" _Well the videos show all of the women begging for him and any other male in the area. His lawyer always says that all the women were willing and he makes them out to be gold diggers after his client's money. They always enter the videos as evidence…." Patterson explained_

" _So what are we going to do?" asked Jane_

" _We need someone to go undercover…"_

" _Well, that's me then!" declared Jane_

" _What? Why you?" asked Patterson_

" _I'm the obvious choice, look at me, covered in tattoos; he would assume that a jury, if it ever got that far, would take one look at me and assume I'm in the wrong! Tell me I'm wrong!"_

 _There was a minute of silence when no one could deny Jane's words._

" _I could do it!" stated Patterson_

" _YOU?!" exclaimed Zapata_

" _YES, ME! WHY?"_

 _Patterson noticed the shared look between Reade and Weller and the fact that they quickly looked away._

" _Well, how do we say this…erm… you're not the 'bad' girl type…" said Zapata_

" _I can be bad!"_

" _Patterson, your idea of bad is taking the candy bar from Reade's desk and leaving money in its place…" said Zapata_

" _THAT'S YOU?!" Reade exclaimed_

" _I leave you money to replace it!"_

" _You know there's a vending machine at the end of the hall?" said Reade_

" _Your desk is closer!"_

 _Reade just looked at her with his mouth open then he shook his head in disbelief._

" _Ok, what about me?" asked Zapata_

" _Do you honestly think you would be able to go through the whole mission without thumping the guy and looking like you actually want to be around him before he tried to drug you? Plus you're not his type!"_

" _Oh really? What is his type?"_

" _Well it's not the 'goody goody' or the 'strong' type. Look at his previous victims, they all look vulnerable in some way and we all know when he sees me he'll assume I'm an easy target!"_

 _Patterson hit Weller on the arm._

" _Ow! What was that for?" Weller asked_

" _I saw that look that you and Reade shared! Just be aware if any of you piss me off then I can erase all of you!"_

" _Pfft! Yeah right! You're all talk. Don't get me wrong, I know, no, we ALL know you could do that but we all know that you would never do that, at least not to us!"_

 _Patterson looked dumbfounded and as she looked around she knew Tasha was telling the truth._

" _FINE! But what I can do is the next time I bake I won't give any of you a slice!"_

 _The team had their mouths open in shock, Patterson's baked treats were always good and the threat of being cut off from them had all of the re-evaluating their opinion of the cheerful computer expert._

" _Exactly! That made you think didn't it! I think I've proved my point, do not underestimate me!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

" _Ok, so if I think you're in any danger we're coming in!"_

" _Weller! We need the evidence; I need to at least take the drink after he's said it's just whatever it is and …"_

" _Jane, we're not going to risk anything happening to you, if I think for one second that you're compromised then I'm pulling you out and we'll find another way."_

" _But…"_

" _No buts!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

" _Well Jane, what brings you here?"_

" _I heard it was the place to be, did I hear wrong?"_

" _No, you heard right, this is definitely the place to be! Do you like my place?"_

" _What's not to like, you have an amazing view. It must be nice not to have to worry about money."_

" _It helps. You look a little flush, are you ok?"_

" _It seems to be a little warm in here; I'll just take off my wrap."_

" _Wow, even more tattoos, is there a story behind them?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Are you going to share?"_

" _When we know each other a little better then maybe!"_

" _One more question, do they cover your whole body?"_

" _That's for me to know and you to find out!"_

" _I look forward to it. Would you like a drink?"_

" _Could I have water?"_

" _Are you sure you don't want anything stronger?"_

" _Maybe later, so what do you do?"_

 _He handed her a bottle of water which she opened and drunk thirstily as it was too warm in the room. She finished half of the bottle in a couple of seconds and didn't see the gleam in his eyes._

 _She felt the effects quite quickly, her reflexes were already slack but she managed to say her safe word._

" _Limes."_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kurt led the raid to get to Jane as soon as they heard her distress word, he kicked the door in and almost emptied his gun into the their suspect who was hovering over an incapacitated Jane with his hands on her shoulder trying to remove the strap of her sleeveless top. Zapata and Reade saw Kurt's slight pause and saw the reason why and as one quickly arrested the suspect before Kurt could be pulled up for excessive force. Kurt rushed to Jane's side and tried to rouse her, he called her name, no response, he shook her shoulders, and again, no response and he lightly tapped her cheek, no response. Thankfully there was EMTs waiting just in case they quickly entered the room after it was secured and all those involved were arrested, they tried to get to Jane but Kurt was in the way, it took Reade and Zapata to pull him out of the way so Jane could be tended to. The EMTs were not too happy with Jane's condition and loaded her onto a gurney and rushed her to the hospital._

" _GO! We'll follow you when we can! Keep us updated! GO!" said Zapata_

 _Kurt didn't even hesitate he followed the gurney always managing to keep Jane's hand in his. At the hospital he wasn't allowed into the treatment room, he paced outside of it though. He didn't know how long he'd been there for when Reade and Zapata had arrived. The two just watched as he walked the same path again and again. They bought him coffee and something to eat but he touched neither, he never broke his stride, he just kept pacing and pacing._

" _Agent Weller, can you please follow me?" Dr Borden said_

 _Kurt missed the look that Reade and Zapata shared, he didn't even question what Borden was doing there he was just glad to see a familiar face. He followed Borden into an examination room, where he found Patterson and Jane, who must have been moved into the room after her initial examination, who still seemed to be unconscious, his gaze remained on Jane._

" _Why is she not awake?"_

 _Borden ignored the questions and Patterson came to stand next to the doctor._

" _Agent Weller, I need to ask you a question…it may not seem relevant but it is significant."_

 _Kurt turned to the doctor and noticed that the computer tech was quite close to the doctor._

" _What do you want to know?"_

 _He watched as the usually unflappable doctor take a deep breath in, as if to calm himself before a complex task ahead, he also noticed that Patterson stood close enough to be giving the doctor some moral support._

" _Erm…does Miss Doe…Is Miss Doe…seeing anyone at the moment?"_

 _There was total silence in the room, everything went still. Kurt noticed that the doctor couldn't look him in the eye as he asked the question; he was looking over his shoulder._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _Patterson winced at his tone but he didn't care._

" _Agent Weller, we…I need to know if Miss Does is romantically involved with anyone at the moment!"_

" _Why? What has that got to do with anything?"_

 _He watched as both of the people in front of him, one that he thought of as a younger sister, blushed, Patterson was bright red, not surprising seeing as she was very fair, but the bigger surprise was Borden with his darker skin that was bright red now, Kurt wondered what would make the good doctor turn the same shade as a tomato._

" _Agent Weller, please answer the question."_

" _Fine! No, Jane is not seeing anyone at the moment, happy? Now explain yourselves!"_

" _As you know Miss Doe ingested some of the drug known as Wild Rabbit…"_

" _Yeah, tell me something I don't know!"_

 _Kurt watched as the two in front of him shared a look. He observed as the two had a conversation with just their eyes, it seemed as if Borden wanted Patterson to tell him something but she balked at that and was leaving the doctor to tell him, what he was now thinking of , the bad news. It was only then he realised that he didn't call either of them and he wondered why they were both there, he remembered the shared look between Reade and Zapata, both of who looked surprised to see the doctor there, he wondered what they would think if they also saw Patterson there._

" _Well as I said earlier, Miss Doe ingested some of the drug…"_

" _Yes, I know this! Can you please get on with what you're trying to tell me? And why is Jane still not awake?"_

" _Miss Doe has been sedated for the moment; we thought it would be the best course of action until we determined if she had a significant other that we could contact…"_

 _Kurt heard all the words and he understood them as well but he knew he was still missing something. It was obvious that the two people in front of him were trying to tell him something but he just wasn't getting it._

" _I don't understand why her personal life is so important to you."_

" _Agent Weller, Miss Doe has a drug in her system that makes her sexually aroused, extremely sexually aroused!"_

" _And?"_

 _He watched as Patterson looked up to the ceiling and as Borden face palmed himself._

" _Weller, she needs someone to help her with her_ **needs** _!" said an exasperated Patterson_

" _Needs?" repeated a confused Kurt_

 _Patterson threw her hands up in frustration, Borden just closed his eyes._

" _Agent Weller, I know you are concerned about Miss Doe but can you forget about being Miss Doe's friend and be the Assistant Director, think back to what you know of the case. What are the effects of the drug that Miss Does now has in her system!"_

" _It makes the victim beg for…for…you know…." Said a red faced Kurt "…and if they don't find that…release…they could suffer from cardiac…"_

 _The two watched as the red faced agent turned ashen in the space of a few seconds. He now realised the importance of the questions asked earlier._

" _What are we going to do? How are we going to help her?"_

" _I don't think_ **we** _are going to help her I think_ **you're** _going to help her!" declared Patterson_

" _Excuse me?" asked a stunned Kurt_

" _Well do you have a better idea?" Patterson asked_

" _Erm…can't she_ **help** _herself? You know use her hands or ….whatever?"_

 _Borden did feel sorry for the agent in front of him._

" _Unfortunately Agent Weller, that is not an option as the drug is designed so that only penetrative sexual intercourse will satisfy the female who has been drugged or cardiac…"_

" _Arrest will happen." finished Kurt "What about…er…_ **mechanical** _help?"_

" _Why are you looking at me?!" asked an indignant Patterson_

" _I'm not looking at you!" denied Kurt_

" _Yes, you are! You asked about the 'mechanical help' while you was looking at me! Why would you think I would know about that?"_

" _Patterson I didn't mean anything by it, I just happened to look in your direction when I said the words…"_

" _HAH! See you admit it!"_

"… _I didn't mean that. There are three of us having this very awkward conversation and if it's a choice of talking to another guy about sex toys or a person who I think of as another baby sister I will choose the baby sister and that tells you how bad this talk is because NO brother wants to talk to his sister, baby or otherwise, about sex, sex toys or any other variation so can the two of you somehow bottom line it for me? Please!" said a frustrated Weller_

" _To be honest we don't know the answer to that but do we really want to take a risk with Miss Doe's life?"_

" _What's the alternative?" Kurt asked_

" _Well…." Patterson started_

 _He didn't like the look on Patterson's face; it was a look that said 'you're going to hate it but we don't have anything else' look._

" _Spit it out!"_

" _We could hire a …" she whispered_

" _I didn't hear what you said, can you repeat it please?"_

 _He watched as another look was exchanged._

" _I said we could hire a male prostitute."_

 _Silence reigned in the room until Kurt exploded._

" _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Weller shouted._

 _He was so loud that Reade and Zapata started at the bellow and they were outside the room and down the corridor._

" _Kurt…"_

" _Don't you 'Kurt' me, one, prostitution is illegal, two, you want Jane to have sex with a stranger, three, its wrong…"_

" _It was just an idea!"_

" _A bad one! A very bad one! Could you have sex with a complete stranger?" Kurt asked her_

" _That's not the point!" replied Patterson_

 _He was never so grateful to see her face scrunch up when he asked her about sleeping with strangers, he didn't think he could handle it if she was fine with it, not that he needed to know about her sex life._

" _What's the point?"_

" _The point is, we either find someone who doesn't mind being…intimate with Jane or she could die!" said Patterson_

 _They watched as realisation dawned on him._

" _Do you have a possible companion for Miss Doe?" Borden asked_

 _It was the doctor's turn to watch a silent conversation happen between his girlfriend and her boss. His girlfriend didn't break eye contact with her boss who was slowly turning red._

" _Is there no other way?" whispered Kurt_

" _I'm sure we could find someone in the office who wouldn't mind…"_

" _I'm not going to humiliate Jane like that. What about after, she would have to see him every day…No! That's not going to happen…"_

" _So who will…" Borden asked_

" _Don't worry about it, Jane will not die!"_

 _Borden looked confused, Patterson relieved and Kurt was resigned._

" _How long will the drug remain in her system?"_

" _At most five days."_

" _FIVE DAYS?!"_

" _At most yes."_

 _Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds so didn't notice the pointed looked between the two and took some deep breaths. When he opened them he was looking at the two people in front of him then he glanced to the bed and took his phone out._

" _Reade, can Sarah and Sawyer stay at your place for the next five days?"_

" _Yeah, sure. Is everything ok?"_

" _Yeah, I just need the place to myself and I'll be taking the next five days off so you're in charge. Can you go to my place now and I'll call Sarah and get her to meet you there and pack up what they'll need for the five days? I know they have a lot of stuff at your place anyway but they won't be able to pop around to get anything, ok?"_

" _Yeah, that's fine, I'll head over now!"_

" _Why don't you go to the safe house? Wouldn't that be better?" asked a confused Patterson after Kurt had finished talking to Reade_

" _No, because after this is over I want her to be comfortable in her own place, if we went there then there would be reminders…I'm not doing that to her, she should feel content in her own place."_

" _Agent Weller…"_

" _No! We do not talk about this ok? As far as anyone else is concerned, Jane was injured and I'm taking care of her at my apartment! That's it, nothing else. No one is to hear of this!"_

" _Agent Weller…"_

" _Doc, I'm pretty sure you're going to be seeing myself and Jane a lot after the five days are up! So can we just leave anything else until then? Please?"_

"Weller?"

He looked up from his book to see the yearning in her eyes. He didn't move he couldn't until she said the words.

"Weller, I need you. Can you please help me?"

She watched through tear filled eyes as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to meet hers again.

"You can close your eyes and pretend I'm Nas if you want?"

He didn't even deign to respond to that stupid sentence.

"Are you sure?"

Jane nodded her head as more tears rolled down her cheek.

He got up and placed the book back on the chair and walked over to her and cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"Jane, are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and made his way to the other side of the bed. He sat down and took off his t-shirt and socks and got under the covers. He knew she was watching every movement. He turned to her.

"Jane, are you sure?"

"Kurt please." Begged Jane

It was the use of his first name that did it, well that and the tears and the fear of her dying. He pulled his boxers off under the covers and moved closer to Jane. He moved over her and settled his weight on her; she didn't know where to put her arms until he took them and placed them around his neck. He knew she was ready and so was he which was one reason for the book, it hid his erection he didn't want her to feel the added pressure. He entered her while keeping eye contact, she was so wet, so slick he did everything he could to not lose control, he wanted it to last for her. It was everything he imagined it would be; even though the circumstances sucked. It was like coming home. He pulled out and entered her again but that was too much for him, he lost control and came which triggered her orgasm that seemed to last a while. The whole time this was happening their eyes were locked onto the other. As soon as her inner walls had stopped pulsating around him he started to pull out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Weller kept on repeating

He went to his side of the bed and laid down on his back with his arm over his eyes and proceeded to fall asleep. He didn't feel Jane turn to the opposite side and face the armchair and he didn't hear her silent sobs.

Day 2

He woke up several hours later and realised that he was alone in bed, he moved to touch Jane's side of the bed and realised it was stone cold. He heard the water running in the bathroom and decided to get up and check on Jane, he paused to put his boxers on. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Jane? Jane?"

He waited for a few seconds and made the choice to open the door slightly.

"Jane?"

He knew there was no way that she didn't hear him so she was ignoring him for some reason. He hoped she didn't regret last night but the fact that she wasn't answering him didn't bode well. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, not that there was anyone else in the apartment.

He walked to the bath and tried one more time.

"Jane?"

Again, nothing.

It was only then that he realised that the bathroom wasn't steamed up. In fact there was no heat at all. He pulled the shower curtain back and was shocked by what he saw, Jane sitting on the floor of the bathtub with her knees to her chest and water pouring onto her. He must have stared at her for a minute before his brain got him to move. He knew the answer before but he stuck his hand under the spray and felt the ice cold water, he had no idea how long she was under the water for but it was enough time for her side of the bed to go cold, he could see that she was shivering and turned the hot tap on. He stepped in and pulled Jane to her feet, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her to warm her up a little until the water could.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're frozen to the bone! Why are you taking a cold shower?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms and knew that he hit a nerve.

"Oh Jane, you should have woken me if you needed me, I would have helped you…"

Again, he felt her stiffen and if she was in the right frame of mind he would be flat on the floor now but thankfully she wasn't. Something was going on but he couldn't figure out what it was. He thought back to last night and he thought everything was ok but the evidence in front of him was telling him a different story. He went over again what happened last night.

Jane tried to get out of his embrace but he wasn't having any of it and wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

"I'm sorry Jane but I'm not going to let you go until I know what…"

He felt her flinch when he started to speak and he knew those words hurt her but he couldn't figure out why. He thought back to last night and froze, she couldn't think that he meant her could she, he thought. It made a weird kind of sense though and he had to clear the air if not he would be burying her at some point if she was so determined to avoid him.

"Jane, please look at me."

He waited for a few seconds but it was apparent that she wasn't going to listen to him. He secured one arm around her waist and the other he used to lift her face to his.

"Jane, please listen to me. Last night when I apologised…"

Another flinch.

"…Jane I didn't apologise because I regretted what happened between us I apologised because I was embarrassed."

He felt her relax slightly in his arms so he carried on.

"Jane, I wanted to satisfy you, I wanted to impress you with my incredible stamina, I wanted to be the best that you've ever had and what did I do? I went back to being a teenager and if that wasn't bad enough a teenager who didn't have any experience. I wanted it to last a long time for you but instead all you got was an inexperienced teenager who could barely hang on to any semblance of control after the first thrust. You were so wet, so slick and so ready for me I lost control and I came on my second thrust…like a complete and utter novice, not exactly the stuff dreams are made of!"

She looked into his eyes and saw the utmost sincerity looking back at her.

"Did you not feel what you did to me?" Jane whispered

He strained to hear the question.

"Jane, you don't have to make me feel any better, I let you down when you needed me the most. I will try and do better and hopefully I will show you exactly how experienced I am and you will enjoy it."

"You made me have an orgasm. If it wasn't for you I would still be suffering. I…I tried to do it myself…" she looked down at that point and took a breath and faced him to continue with her confession "…but that didn't help. I needed you inside me. The feel of you was wonderful and I couldn't wait any longer and I'm glad I didn't have to. Your orgasm was amazing and it led to mine which was the longest that I've ever had as far as I know but that was because of you. The feel of your body over mine, the sensation of your skin rubbing against mine was all I could take. I thought you regretted it when we finished…"

"NO, NEVER! God, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot a first class idiot. I. DO. NOT. REGRET. LAST. NIGHT. Do you understand?"

They looked into each other's eyes and she smiled and Weller returned the smile.

"…That's why I was taking a cold shower as I could feel myself getting …frustrated again…"

"Well it's a good thing that I'm here to help you isn't it?"

Jane nodded her head.

"I think you may be a little over dressed." Stated Jane

She looked down to his soaked boxers.

"I think you may be right."

Weller let go of Jane but their eyes never broke contact and then he pushed his boxers down which wasn't as easy as if they were dry but he managed it and kicked them behind him and reached to cup Jane's face. He kissed her; it was like the time outside his apartment and in the locker room combined. He put his feelings into it.

"How much do you want to bet that I can improve on last night?"

"I don't think you can!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Would I do that?"

They smiled at each other and Weller took her mouth, the warm water was still flowing over them but neither of them cared. His hands roamed down her body, while his tongue battled with hers. One of his hands went up into her hair and the other went to her breasts, he loved cupping her, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, the moans and groans coming from her were exciting him. She tried to run her hands down his body but he stopped her, he was determined to please her, they had plenty of time to explore each other, he took her arms and like the previous night placed them around his neck. They had to break apart for air then he decided to pay attention to her neck which resulted in her arching into him which he loved. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and further down. She whimpered at the sensation of his stubble on her breast and he drove her insane with it which made him smile. He knew what she wanted but he wanted to draw it out a little. When he finally took one of her nipples into his mouth she let out the most guttural moan he had ever heard, it actually made him harder which he didn't think was possible. Her hands were on his head, keeping him in his current position, it was as if she was giving him a head massage, she was driving him mad. He was having such a good time sucking and gently biting her breast although she didn't seem too happy that he wasn't paying equal attention to both her breasts so with a force he didn't exactly expect right there and then she pulled his head away from the lavish attention he was paying to her breast and directed his mouth to the other.

"Oooh, you're so good at that! I think if you carry on like that I'm going to come soon. Oooh just a little more, just there. I…I…I'm coming!"

He felt her shatter in his arms and it was a good thing that he was holding her because she would have literally slid to the bathtub floor if he wasn't there. He could still feel her shudder; he kept his head in between her breast.

"Wow! You weren't kidding were you?"

He looked up at her question.

"Huh?"

"Last night as far as I'm concerned was great but just now, that was…, I haven't got any words. I have a feeling you have got a lot to show me over the next week and I may end up having a heart attack anyway but it will be because of your 'help', damn that was GOOD and you weren't even in me!"

He looked into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm glad to be of service but we haven't finished yet…"

"We haven't? But I came."

"Yeah but do you know the advantage females have against males?"

He watched as she shook her head.

"Multiple orgasms! One down and at least one to go!"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

He turned her around so she was facing the tiled wall, she placed her hands against the tiles in reflex then she felt him kiss her back, just where the tattoo of his name was. While his mouth was busy with her back, his hands were ambushing her body with a double attack, one hand on her breast, cupping her, squeezing her and tweaking her nipple while the other ventured south and the slow path that was being taken was driving her to distraction. Once his hand arrived at its destination the real battle started. His fingers slid between her slick wet folds and they searched for her opening and when he found what he was looking for, she felt one of his fingers enter her and began to move in and out, this was getting her hot and bothered, enough for her to arch forward so her body was bowed toward the wall, her head fell further back where he had better access to her neck which he quickly took advantage of. Her body was being assaulted on three fronts and she loved every second of it. She didn't think things could get better but again he proved her wrong, a second finger joined the first and together they thrust in and out of her in a sensual rhythm that was beginning to get faster. He found a pulse point on her neck and focussed on that while the other hand was doing such delightful things to her breasts and the second hand doing much better things to her than her own hands could.

"WELLER!"

She came around his fingers; he loved the feeling of her around him and couldn't wait for when he was inside of her again. Again he was glad he was holding her when she came.

"Damn, you're GOOD!"

"Why thank you but I'm only good because you make me so!"

He rested his head on her back so they could both catch their breath, she could feel his erection and wiggled slightly and heard him groan in response, it was nice to know that she affected him just like he did her.

He took his fingers out of her and turned her around and when her eyes met his, he brought his fingers that were in her up to his mouth where he slowly licked all of her essence from them and watch as her mouth dropped open in shock. He was surprised that even though she wasn't a virgin, she didn't have a lot of experience, something that he was going to change in the days to come, not that he was that adventurous himself, he didn't mind trying different positions but bondage and other fetishes that he heard about were definitely not his thing, as long as the parties involved were all on the same page and nothing illegal was going on; then to each their own!

"Put your arms over my shoulders!"

She did so without any question and he loved the fact that she trusted him implicitly.

He slowly entered her before she could catch her breath and the purring that came out of her almost made him embarrass himself again. It took a little manoeuvring but eventually she wrapped her legs around his waist and she had her back against the wall, the sensations were contradictory, cold on her back due to the tiles and the warm water cascading over their joint bodies plus their own combination of body heat but everything felt SO GOOD. They both kept their eyes open and locked on the other until it was time. They came together and the force of their own orgasm with the other was memorable. They took a while to come down from their joint high, she had never been so glad that he was holding her as she was right then, if wasn't for him then she would be a puddle on the floor, possibly drowning with the water that was still flowing. He held on tightly to her longer than was necessary but he really didn't want to let go. She rubbed her hand over his head.

"Huh, that was mediocre at best; maybe you can do better next time…?"

He raised his eyebrows and was about to deny her claims when he saw her smile, she was teasing him.

"Well I am old, maybe I'm losing my touch!"

They moved as one and shared a kiss. At the end of the kiss he removed himself from her which resulted in her groaning in protest. He moved her so she was directly under the spray but facing him and he began to shampoo her hair.

"Sorry, you're going to smell like me…"

"That's not a bad thing!"

He massaged her head and the noises that were coming from her mouth were not making it easy for him, once her hair was clean he started with her body, again he used his shower gel.

"Put your arms on my shoulders."

She complied with the direction and he began to lather his hands with the shower gel and slowly moved his hands all over her front, all the while Jane was humming her satisfaction. He was trying to be methodical but quick as he was beginning to see the error of his ways with helping her to shower, he tried to be impersonal but that didn't help at all. He moved down her body and eventually he was on his knees, her hands still on his shoulders, he was paying attention to her very shapely legs and at one point his mouth was level with her core and when she thrust towards him in invitation it took all of his willpower to resist.

"Not now, maybe later ok?"

When he looked up he saw the cutest pout he'd ever seen. He carried on with lathering her calves and moved down to her feet.

"Turn around."

She complied but didn't have anything to hold onto this time. The he commenced from the bottom up, from the feet up to her calves, then her thighs, her ass, her back and shoulders, last but not least then he lathered up his hand with soap and made sure she was clean in her most intimate place. Once all the suds were rinsed off she returned the favour, she took his shampoo and indicated that he should bend a little, which he did and she washed his hair, his very short hair, she loved the feel of it. They switched places and he was now under the spray facing her and she took hold of his shower gel and proceeded to let him know how she felt when he did it to her. She took a long time 'cleaning' his front, then she kneeled down and paid particular attention to his legs and kept on 'accidently' brushing her head against his tender member. When she looked up at him he was already shaking his head.

"No, not now, maybe later!"

Another pout but he stood firm. She picked up the soap and looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Ok, but just making sure I'm clean, nothing else ok?"

The smile that bloomed on her face didn't not soothe him at all he watched as she lathered her hands and slowly moved them across him, down his length and around, he swore she was doing everything in slow motion, then her hands were gone and he was turned into the spray and she began on his back. Eventually they were each wrapped in a towel, him with one around his waist her with a bath towel that he put around her and secured, that covered her from her chest to her knees and one wrapped around her head.

"You better do this one, I still can't figure how you women do it, it must be a magic trick, and I swear guys with long hair don't know this magic!"

Which resulted with an eye roll from Jane and she wrapped the towel around her hair and when she looked at him he still had a baffled look on his face.

"Told you magic!" he muttered

They made their way back to the bedroom and by silent agreement they both got under the covers and removed their respective towels, their eyes began to droop, he really wanted her in his arms but felt that would be too intimate, even considering what they had just shared both in the bed and in the bathroom, he would have been pleased to know that she had the same idea but felt this was asking too much of him so kept quiet. So they both fell asleep wanting to hold the other but neither being brave enough to voice their desires.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for but when he turned his head he was alarmed, there was Jane to his side silently crying.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

He cupped her face and he felt her lean into his hand and realised why she was upset, he moved until he was on top of her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so tired and I didn't want to disturb you!"

"Jane I'm here for you. You must have seen I was ready for you!"

He watched as she blushed. He was leaning on his forearms so he didn't crush her.

"Jane I want you to promise me something, if you need me wake me up, if for some reason you don't want to wake me then just 'take' what you want!"

She just looked at him and refused to make the promise, she couldn't just ride him when he's asleep that was just wrong. She felt him at her opening and she was looking forward to have him inside her again, she was becoming addicted to him. He wasn't moving forward, he wasn't filling her, and he was stock still.

"Promise me!"

"Kurt…"

"Jane, promise me! I'm telling you waking up to you riding me is one of my fantasies…"

Jane looked at him dubiously.

"Jane, I swear, waking up to you on top of me is something that I will never complain about. I would love it. I promise."

She was trying to move her hips to make him enter her but his discipline was rock hard, no pun intended.

"I didn't want to play this card but if you don't promise and actually take me up on my offer then no more 'Weller junior' for you, you'll have to make do with my hands and only my hands!"

Jane was shocked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Do you really want to test me?"

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine!" she whispered

"You need to be more explicit!"

"Are you serious?"

When silence met her she relented.

"If I need you I will either wake you up or make sure your erection doesn't go to waste, happy?"

Her answer was him entering her slowly, she wrapped her legs around him and enjoyed each other, he came first just like their first time but at least this time he lasted longer. She followed him soon after. Once their heartbeats had slowed down to their normal rhythms he rolled over taking her with him and he was still inside her, he thought this may make it easier for her 'to take advantage' of him if she was already in the correct position, even trying to get off of him would be hard as the friction is what she would want.

"I know what you're doing you know!"

"Ok!"

"You think you're so smart!"

"I know I am! Hush now, we need to catch up on our sleep. The next time we wake up we're going to eat, we both need to keep our strength up, now close your eyes and rest!"

"Hmmm."

Her head was on his chest, under his chin, she could hear his heartbeat and it lulled her into sleep. He had one hand in her hair and the other lightly stroking her back. He followed her into slumber after a while.

She kissed his chin, there was something about it or maybe it was the stubble that did it for her she wasn't sure. She then moved to his lips and kissed him, he didn't respond and she didn't expect him to mainly because he was still asleep. She woke up a few minutes ago, she had no idea how long they'd been asleep for, her sense of time wasn't the same as usual. When she awoke she felt him inside her, ready for her and she was beginning to feel the 'normal' frustration building up, she didn't want to take advantage of him while he wasn't awake so she compromised, she started to kiss and touch him in the hopes it would eventually puncture his dreams. After her lips left his she heard him moan and was shocked by what he said.

"Mmmm Jane, I really wish this wasn't a dream."

She was still for a few seconds and re-evaluated her previous decision, while he was enjoying the dream she wanted him to be happy so started to move in the hopes of prolonging the dream for him. She placed each hand on either side of his pillow while she continued to move up and down his length. She couldn't resist his mouth anymore and instead of a light chaste peck she chose to initiate a more intimate embrace. More moans emanated from him, she was mildly startled when his tongue met hers. When she pulled away she noticed that he was still asleep and groaned from the absence of her mouth. She moved back to his chin and neck and placed an open mouthed kiss to his chest over his heart. She then moved back to his mouth and tried to pour out all her feelings for him, she was astonished when she felt his hands come up to her head to keep her in that position, when air became a necessity that's when he released her and she sunk back onto him which resulted in another groan from him which made her smile.

"That's a great way to wake up! I'm glad you kept your promise!"

He watched her as she blushed and as she kept on moving up and down his length, they kept eye contact until they both began to feel the beginnings of their imminent release. He moved his hands to her hips to keep her steady when she began to falter. He watched her come and he never got tired of it. He could feel her around him and he loved it. She collapsed on top of him after her orgasm; it took a few minutes for her breathing to slow down. Once she had recovered she moved to kiss him and that lasted for a while and while he was busy trying to slow his breathing down she was back on her knees and was moving on him again, he could feel himself about to lose control and grabbed her hips and thrusted up while she moved down and he was emptying himself in her and the feeling was so good. She kept on moving to extend his release as long as possible. This time when she collapsed on him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head and stroked her back until they were both relaxed.

"Best wake up ever!"

Jane chuckled at his comment.

"Hey, I'm not kidding or exaggerating. It was the best. I thought I was dreaming and then when I opened my eyes I realised it was actually happening."

"You're welcome!"

"C'mon, we need to eat to keep our strength up. I'll make you breakfast or is it lunch now, whatever you want! How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!"

"Good, um you're going to need to…get off of me if I'm going to make you something to eat!"

He smiled and kissed her mouth when she pouted at his request.

"We can come straight back to bed after we've eaten. I promise."

Reluctantly she lifted herself from him and rolled over to the other side of the bed and watched as he got up and took a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt from his dresser and put them on and turned towards her.

"You can borrow anything you want ok? I don't think you'd want to put your own clothes on again, at least not at the moment. Come out when you're ready!"

"Hmmm!"

He chuckled again as he left the room.

He was looking in the fridge, trying to figure out what he could make. There were so many possibilities but he wanted something that was quick and filling. He decided on bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. He took the eggs, bacon and butter from the fridge and the bread from the counter and was busy getting the frying pan out so he didn't notice Jane walk into the kitchen, his back was to her. When he realised she was behind him he turned around to let her know what they were having for their meal but whatever thoughts were in his brain left as soon as he saw her. She was stunning anyway but she stood in his kitchen wearing his shirt from their last day at the office. It looked SO good on her much better than on him. He must have stood staring for a while because he watched as she blushed again.

"I…I hope you don't mind, I thought this was easier…"

"No, I…I don't mind. It looks good on you!"

"I didn't bother with your boxers…"

She watched as he gulped.

"Hmmm? Er ok!"

She walked up to him and ran a hand slowly down his chest.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Hmmm? What? When?"

"When you said I could have whatever I want for lunch?"

"Of course! Is there something special you want? I was going to make scrambled eggs, bacon and toast but if you want something else then I can…"

"Anything?"

"As long as I have everything then yes!"

"Well what I really want is you, going down on me!"

He thought he must have misheard, he couldn't have heard what he thought he did but judging by the red stain on her cheeks, well her whole face, he probably did hear what he thought he did. He walked out of the kitchen and Jane thought he was walking away from her, her boldness was a mistake. She was more than a little embarrassed and didn't know how the rest of the week would unfold now that she had completely and utterly humiliated herself. So she was shocked when she felt his hand take hers and pull her towards the living room and dining table. He guided her towards the table and lifted her on top of it and pulled her towards the edge as much as he could. He held her as he lowered her down and produced a cushion for her head, this is what he went to get when she voiced her desire.

"Are you ok?"

She could only nod. He kissed her and she responded. He carried on kissing her as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He knew that she was naked underneath but actually seeing it was one thing. He stood up and couldn't stop looking, he liked the fact that she still had his shirt on; eventually he captured her lips again and paid close attention to the rest of her body. She was already squirming by the time he dragged a chair closer for him to sit on. Then he started to kiss up and around her inner thighs and when he couldn't wait anymore he kissed her where she really wanted him to. Her hands held him there and even if he wanted to there was no way he was stopping. She was so sweet and so ready. He kissed, sucked and nibbled, while her hands when on his head his alternated between her breasts and hips, he really liked to lap her up. She loved the feel of his stubble in her most intimate place. The pressure became too much and she came and he loved every second of it. He didn't let one drop go to waste. When Jane had calmed down she sat up and looked at him.

"Take your t-shirt off!"

He didn't even hesitate he just followed her instruction.

"Push your boxers down!"

He lifted his hips slightly and pushed his boxers down, he left them around his feet, and as soon as his backside hit the chair Jane moved and the next thing he knew he was in her. Her chest was against his and they just looked at each other. Jane then moved and took his mouth in hers, her taste surprised her, she didn't know what to expect but it was pleasant, she couldn't get enough of his mouth, their tongues touched and teased each other. Then she began to kiss his cheek, chin and neck and back to his mouth. The next time they broke apart Kurt pulled her shoulders back and he lavished kisses on her breasts, he licked and nibbled, judging by the sounds coming from Jane she seemed to like what he was doing. When he had his fill Jane began to move and try and get him to feel what she felt when she was lying on the table. She never knew anyone let alone Kurt could be so creative with their mouths, she only hoped that she could pleasure him like he did her. She used her feet on the floor to help her with her balance and leverage as she rode him. Like always they kept eye contact, this was not the meal he was expecting but it was so much more. He didn't think he would ever be able to eat at the table again with thinking of her laid out on it bare; with his shirt open. It didn't take long for either of them to find their release; it was just as powerful as the other times when they came together. They spent minutes holding each other while they waited for the aftershocks to stop. When they leaned back and looked into the other's eyes they both saw happiness.

"So best meal ever!"

Jane rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but chuckle.

"C'mon, we definitely need to eat after that and I mean this in the best possible way, please hold any thoughts or desires or requests until we have finished our meal ok?"

Jane nodded with a smile on her face. He pulled his boxers up once she had moved from his lap; he didn't bother with the t-shirt.

"Good! Lunch will be ready soon!"

He slowed his walk to the kitchen when he saw her following him.

"Erm, do you need anything?"

"What makes you think I'm not going to help you?"

The comment made him stop completely and he just lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Really? _**You**_ help _**me**_ in the kitchen? You have a lot of skills but I think everyone knows that you are…that kitchen skills are not…your forte."

Jane tried to look insulted but couldn't keep it up and chuckled.

"I swear I'm not going to help you I just want to keep you company."

"Ok."

He started to get their meal ready and he almost dropped the eggs on the floor as he watched as Jane jumped onto the counter. She had only done up the middle buttons of the shirt and it was riding up and he knew she had nothing on underneath and the thought was making him crazy. He shoved the bacon in the oven and put the eggs on a low heat, the toast would wait then he went to stand in between Jane's legs and kissed her thoroughly, he let his hands run up her thighs under her, technically his shirt, and when he got to her hips and there was nothing there, no panties, he groaned, he knew this already but there was something about it that did something to him, his hands carried up to her breasts, she was squirming on the counter top, good, she could feel as uncomfortable as he did. He went back to the eggs as if nothing had happened and he knew he may pay for that later but it was worth it. They managed to have their meal and as soon as the dirty plates were in the sink Jane had his hand in hers and was dragging him back to the bedroom.

One second he was by the side of his bed then the next thing he knew he was laying on the bed, his legs dangled over the edge, his head landed on a pillow, when had Jane moved the pillow he had no idea, he also had no idea when she removed his boxers, he felt her hand on him first, that only last a few seconds then her mouth was on him, that made him sit up, he was going to pull himself out of her mouth but his hands had other ideas, they ended up in her hair. She took all of him into her mouth, he had to lean back on his hands when she did that, he didn't last long after that. She sucked him dry and they both loved every second of it. Once she was finished she sat back up and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"You're going to be the death of me you know!" he stated

Jane smiled and stood up and slowly unbuttoned the shirt and let it drop to the floor and went under the covers where he followed and they dozed off for a while. He was woken up by her kissing him; he was still groggy but quickly became more cognisant. He could tell from the look on her face that she wanted him but unfortunately his body wasn't responding in the way he wanted it to.

"Jane, I'm really sorry but I…"

Jane watched as he went bright red from embarrassment, the fact that he couldn't even finish the sentence told her it was something serious.

"Weller, are you ok?"

"I…I just don't think I can satisfy you at the moment. I seem to be …spent."

"Oh Weller, don't worry about that…"

"But what about…? If you give me another hour then I should be up for the job."

"Weller, I love 'Weller Junior' but did you forget what happened before we ate?"

She watched as the blush receded and he smiled at her. He moved so he was towards the bottom of the bed and he moved her legs so they were over his shoulders then he began to make love to her with his mouth and it was just as good as the first time. He managed to make her come twice with just his mouth alone. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath, he moved over her to the head of the bed and as he was kissing her as he entered her, her first orgasm turned him on enough to turn him hard, he began the double assault on her, his mouth with hers and then him inside her, she was shocked but not shocked enough to forget to wrap her legs around him, she met him thrust for thrust, when he felt the tension building up he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. When they came down form their joint high they were both still breathing heavily.

"I think we're going to kill each other! I feel sorry for the team and Sarah and Sawyer!"

"Why?" asked a puzzled Kurt

"Well, they're the ones that are going to find us naked, if we're lucky we'll be in bed but it could be anywhere in the apartment!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Not anywhere, we're not going near my sister's room or Sawyer's for that matter!"

"EUWWWW of course not, on both counts! But wherever they find us there won't be a lot left to the imagination to what we've been doing!"

"Speaking of the team, Patterson and Borden are coming tomorrow to check on us."

"Us?"

"Ok you. To see how much of the drug is still in your system."

Jane was quiet for a moment.

"Ok."

"Jane are you ok?"

"Hmmm."

He rolled over taking Jane with him until he was on his back and she was on top of him, she nuzzled his neck while he stroked her back, they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Day 3

Jane woke up in the same position as she fell asleep; she was on top of Kurt, her head on his chest and his hand in her hair and her lower back. She dared to lift her head up and was surprised to see Kurt awake; wide awake. She wondered how long he had been awake for.

"Morning."

"Morning."

She leaned forward to kiss him and that was all it took for him to react. He rolled them over and they made love to each other. It was tender. After they finished he rolled them back. He was still inside her. She rested her head back on his chest but just before she kissed him over his heart. The stroking of her back lulled her into a light sleep.

"Hey Jane? Jane?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Jane we need to get up, Patterson and Borden are going to be here in an hour's time."

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

"They can come back another time; I want to stay in bed with you!"

"Hey, I want the same thing as you do but the sooner they get here, the sooner they leave and the sooner we can get back to this bed."

"Fine!"

"You can use the bathroom first…"

"We're not going to share?"

"Jane, we both know that our idea of sharing will probably take more than an hour and we haven't got the time. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

He watched as she dragged herself to the bathroom and only got up when he heard the water running. She didn't take long then he used the bathroom. He managed to make them a nice breakfast. They had just finished clearing up when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and let his co-workers in.

Patterson hugged him and Borden just nodded his head in greeting. It was then Patterson saw Jane.

"Hey Jane! How are… How was…Hey Jane!"

Jane was dressed in his shirt, the same one from before and a pair of his shorts while he dressed in t-shirt and sweats. Everyone in the room knew what they had been doing and will be up to but neither Jane nor Kurt wanted to walk around in next to nothing while their team mates were there. Patterson's awkward greeting said it all.

"Hey Patterson, I'm fine thanks."

"Ok, we're here just to take a sample of your blood then we'll be out of your hair and you can carry on doing…whatever you were doing before we came."

Three people watched as the forth became a darker shade of red that any of them had ever seen and for Kurt that was something seeing as Jane blushed quite a bit recently.

Jane sat at the dining room table and remembered a more memorable time which resulted in the blush again. Seeing this Patterson and Borden were both confused then they looked at each other then looked away quickly and refused to look at each other again.

"So how many more days is it going to take for the drug to leave my system?"

Jane asked as Borden was drawing the blood.

"Hmmmm?" answered Patterson

"How long?"

"Well, like we told Agent Weller at most five days."

"So it may be less?"

"NO! Five days isn't that long, today is already the third day…"

"So why are you taking my blood if it's still in my system?"

"We want to see how much is still in your system… Robert, I mean Dr Borden has your blood so we'll be going now! Bye. Enjoy the rest…"

All in all Patterson and Borden were in the apartment for at most 10 minutes if that! Both Jane and Weller looked at each other when the two left.

"Is it just me or were those two acting weird?"

"No, it wasn't just you, they were stranger than usual!"

Kurt was thinking about what had just happened he knew something wasn't right but couldn't or wouldn't put his finger on it.

"Let's go back to bed, they interrupted our sleep!" Jane said

Who was he to argue, he led her to the bedroom and she leaned on him while he took her shorts off, she was already half asleep standing up. He left her shirt on and she went back under the covers while he removed his sweats and t-shirt which left him in just his boxers. She gave him a second to settle under the covers before she was on top of him, she snuggled down, her head under his chin as usual and she kissed his chest before she succumbed to sleep, he wrapped his arms around her with one hand resting in her hair and the other on her back, he kissed her head before he too went to sleep.

The sensations that she was feeling she thought initially was part of her dream then she realised it was Kurt, he was stroking her back and she didn't know why but it always did something to her and she knew that he was the only one that could get that reaction from her. She hummed her appreciation and heard him chuckle in response. They stayed in their positions for a while neither were eager to get up. They touched and kissed each other and just when she was going to rock his world Kurt decided to get up, he didn't miss her confused look.

"I just need to…I'll be back in a minute!"

"You'd better be!"

She watched as he left the room. He was back within a few minutes and instead of getting back under the covers he pulled them off of her.

"Do you have a death wish that I didn't know about?" Jane asked

"You're going to love this, I swear! C'mon."

"Fine!"

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom where she stood with her mouth open. He had candles that he lighted around the room; he also found the time to run a bubble bath.

"Weller!"

"I just thought that we could relax a bit…"

"I love your thinking!"

He watched her as she undid her shirt and she turned to him.

"C'mon, get those boxers off!"

She waited until he was naked.

"So how does this work? Do we each take one side or the same side?"

She asked as she glanced dubiously towards the taps at one end.

"Well if the taps were in the middle we each could take an end but seeing as they're not do you have any objections to sharing the same space?"

He watched as she had a shy smile on her face and she shook her head.

"So who gets in first?"

"I'll get in first and you follow."

He got into the water and she followed and leaned back against him and sat between his legs.

"This was a NICE idea! I had no idea that you were a bubble bath guy!"

"Erm, I'm not, not really…"

"So you just happened to have bubble bath ready just in case?"

"Well no, I kind of borrowed Sawyer's."

"You mean you stole from your ten year old nephew? Shame on you 'Uncle Kurt'!"

"It wasn't stealing per se, plus you know I'm going to replace it! Anyway it was a choice between Sarah's strawberry and vanilla bubble bath and Spiderman so I went with 'Spidey'! There's no way I'm going to smell of strawberries and vanilla not even for you!"

"Awww, thank you! This is great!"

They relaxed, his hands were on her stomach and his fingers were interlinked and she rested her hands on top of his. They were happy to just be with the other they didn't need words.

"So when people have joint bubble baths, all they do is relax?"

Kurt decided to show her an answer not tell her, he moved his hands slowly up her torso and cupped her breasts and teased them in the manner that he knew she liked. Then he decided to slide one hand down further south, he brought her to the brink when his hand reached her core, she arched up giving him better access to her neck which he took advantage of as he entered her with his fingers. The tiles in the bathroom made her cry of passion louder. It took her a couple of minutes to come down from the high.

"Wow, I prefer show than tell!"

"Glad I could be of use."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him, she felt his reaction instantaneously.

"So…can I reciprocate or am I the only one that can really appreciate a bubble bath?"

"We can go another round but there probably won't be any finesse!"

"Finesse is overrated, I prefer substance!"

With that Jane lifted herself slightly with Kurt's aid and lowered herself onto him, she watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She waited until he opened his eyes and she could see the clear blue looking at her before she started to move. She had to rely more on him as the angle of the tub didn't help so she was practically lying on Kurt. He kept his hands on her hips and she was grateful and the water made things a little slippery. Some of the bath water landed outside the tub due to their acrobatics but Kurt didn't seem worried about it. When they finished they each leaned forwards until their foreheads met. He could feel her beginning to relax and himself also; he didn't want them to drown so he stood up in the tub and took Jane with him.

"C'mon, time to get out."

"Hmmmm, really?"

"Yeah, c'mon. Why don't we chill out on the couch for a while and watch a film?"

"That sounds good."

"We'll dry off and get changed and get comfortable on the sofa."

"Sounds like a plan!"

They towelled off and went back to the bedroom where Jane took another one of his shirts and pulled it on, he noticed that she didn't have anything underneath the shirt; he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt. They went to the living room and Kurt selected a film, he was pretty sure Jane hadn't seen it, and started it. Jane was sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm sitting!"

"I can see that but the best way to watch a film is while lying down on the sofa!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"So how come in cinemas there are chairs not beds?"

"They're behind the times!"

Jane scoffed but got up so he could get comfortable and he pulled her down against him until she was lying in front of him. He started the film and within a few minutes he could feel Jane relax, he couldn't see her face but he was sure that she was asleep; he was only going to close his eyes for a few seconds. When he next opened them he was on his back and Jane was on top of him. He loved it whenever she slept on him; it showed him that she trusted him. She began to stir and when she looked up she smiled at him, the smile that he loved to see.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

They both moved forward at the same time and kissed each other, it was soft and sweet like most of their encounters recently, things did start to heat up but it was more of a slow burn. She pulled his t-shirt off and paid attention to his chest. He unbuttoned her shirt but left it on her; eventually she hooked her fingers into his boxers and waited until he lifted his hips so she could pull them off. He wrapped his arms around her and then rolled them over so he was on top and began to taste and tease her whole body, by then time he entered her she was alternating between begging for him and threatening to kill him if he didn't hurry up. He set a slow soft pace all the while keeping eye contact, she wrapped her legs around his hips to give him more access, she could feel the pressure building and she was sure he was getting close too. They came together which happened more often than not, she loved it when he held her until her tremors stopped, she loved it even more when he rolled them over again until she was on top but didn't attempt to remove himself. They stayed like that and drifted off into dreams but not before she kissed his chest which made him smile.

When he woke up Jane was still in a deep sleep on top of him so he decided to move them back to the bedroom. He carefully kept a hand on her head and moved the other to her backside and slowly sat up. He managed to stand up and that's when he felt her begin to stir.

"Shh, we're going back to bed."

He had his hand under her butt and she helped him out by wrapping her legs around him, it made it much easier to carry her. She snuggled into his chest and moved her arms to around his neck. He made it back to the bedroom and moved the hand from her head to pull the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly lowered them down and pulled the covers back over them. He felt another kiss to his chest.

"Hmmmm thanks. You're the best."

He kissed her head before she went back to sleep, he followed her soon after.

Days 4 and 5

The next couple of days they led 'normal' lives, they woke up and made love either had a shower together or another bubble bath then they had breakfast. Their intimate times were less frequent but the duration of each episode lasted for a long time, they took pleasure in spending time exploring each other's body in more detail. In between their bouts of love making they spent time in each other's arms watching films, listening to music and reading which would eventually lead to a make out session. They really did like kissing each other. They would have lunch then a nap on the sofa then they would move to the bedroom, bathroom or stay on the couch and begin round 2. By the end of the second round it would be time for Kurt to make a start on dinner, they would take their time with dinner and they actually had fun cleaning up, Jane insisted on washing the dishes and he helped out by drying them, it was another form of foreplay. As soon as the dishes were dealt with they would go to the bedroom for the rest of the night where they would spend time exploring each other, a pass time neither got fed up of. Even though Kurt would cook a 'quick meal', the preparation and execution of the meal would take two to three times longer than usual or necessary as he would get distracted by a certain tattooed woman sitting on the kitchen counter in just her shirt and nothing else. Every time he finished a part of the preparation whether it be washing vegetables, chopping said vegetables or making a salad dressing etc, he would go to Jane and stand between her legs and kiss her, she would wind her arms around his neck and let him. She loved it when they rested their foreheads together and their noses brushed against the other.

At the end of the fifth night they had a nice meal of spaghetti and meatballs then Kurt took Jane to the bedroom straight away without her doing the dishes, considering Kurt was a control freak and was kind of OCD about certain things e.g. doing dishes as soon as possible, Jane was shocked by his behaviour. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and trailed his fingers down her chest following the path of the buttons, he felt her shiver. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to his so he could capture her mouth, once he did he devoured it, he knew from her whimpers that she liked it. He moved his hands to her back under the shirt and moved his mouth to her neck. His hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her back slightly so she was arching into him and he kissed her from her collar bone to down to the valley between her breasts, he knew she loved the feel of his stubble on her skin, any part of her skin and he didn't disappoint, he trailed his chin over every millimetre of skin, the whimpers got louder. Then his mouth latched on to a breast and he began to drive her insane, she had her hands on the back of his head to keep him in place. When he removed his mouth the look of disapproval that he received from Jane would have killed him if she had that power, the look changed into a hum of approval when he moved to the other breast.

After an unspecified amount of time, because who could really keep track when the man of your heart and dreams was driving you to distraction, Jane pulled herself up and without missing a beat and dragged his mouth away from her chest. The look of confusion on his face made her chuckle then she sobered and got down to business, she took the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off of him. She then wanted her revenge so began to drive him to distraction by kissing, nipping and licking his chest. She heard him growl and then she was on the bed and watching him remove his boxers before he came and covered her with his body. He covered her body with his; she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a toe curling kiss. When they came up for air he rubbed his nose with hers and kissed her cheek and down to her neck while his hand moved south to her core. He moved his mouth back to hers as his fingers entered her, his fingers and tongue mimicked the other as they plunged in and out, he drove her wild, she kept on arching into him and he was loving it, when he could feel her beginning to come, he broke off the kiss to look into her eyes and she smiled up at him and exploded around his fingers. He would never forget the look on her face when she was so satisfied. They kissed each other for a while, she loved rubbing his hair while he was kissing and from the sounds coming out of him he loved it especially when she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved further down her body making sure to rub his stubble along every part of her skin as he went. He brushed her breasts a few times which drove her wild then latched onto them one at a time with his mouth where he did everything she loved to each of them while his hand was massaging the other. She whimpered when he began to move slowly south again, he took his time and relished every second and moan. He could tell she was getting excited about where he was going to end up, he spent some time at her navel which he didn't realise was an area she really liked but was proved wrong from all of her movements and sounds. He carried on moving down and bypassed the spot she wanted him to concentrate on which she wasn't too happy about if the groan of frustration was to go by. Jane knew he did it on purpose because she could feel his smile on her inner thigh and just for that she really wanted revenge. The sensation of his whiskered face on the upper regions of her legs was so wonderful, he could stay there for the rest of her life as far as she was concerned although he may not approve. He was messing with her, she knew it and he knew she knew it. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, at least that's what she told herself, shew was trying to be strong but he knew exactly how to play with her, as soon as his mouth found her centre she let our the most appreciative hum; that there was no doubt about her pleasure of his mouth being where it was. Every lick was slow as if he wanted to either savour everything or make her die a slow death or both but again she knew he was doing it to mess with her. The kisses came next and he didn't disappoint, he never left any doubt that he was enjoying himself, he was tender and sweet and very loving. When he started to suck her she almost lost it then he mixed up his moves which drove her insane, her back was permanently arched since his mouth was on her and when she came he sucked her dry, lapped up every drop and savoured every tremor. She was amazed that he was still alive because at some point she was afraid that he was going to stop at the most inopportune time so she kept his head there by squeezing her legs together and her hands helped keep him there as well. When he raised his head, his stubble glistened with her juice and she pulled him back to her and tasted herself when their tongues met and smiled when Kurt groaned in approval. She tore her mouth away so she could lick his upper lip and chin. She went back to his mouth, he really had the best mouth and the best tongue, the things he could do with it made her body hum just thinking about it. Then he entered her while still kissing her and he started a slow rhythm, it was so sweet and loving. Some people would assume that he would be a very 'to the point' lover and selfish as well but that was not the case, she always knew that he would always make sure that his partner would be satisfied before he even thought about himself. When it came to the bedroom, selfless was the word that came to mind as well as, gentle, sweet and loving to name a few. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he hummed in approval. They continued with the pace until they both felt the pressure increasing then by mutual consent they both picked up the pace and just looked at each other until they both went over the edge together, it took a while for both of them to come down from the high, he held her close to him as he waited for her tremors to end and rolled over so she was on top. She kissed him softly and he reciprocated. Neither could say how much time they spent kissing but neither cared they were both content.

They only stopped due to the sound coming from Kurt's phone, it was so foreign to them, and over the last five days the only communication they've had was from Patterson talking about the blood test otherwise there's been nothing. He feels a little guilty about not being in contact with Sawyer for this long that's never happened unless he was on a case, even when Sarah and Sawyer were at Reade's he still either talked to him or texted him via Sarah's phone. Jane reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone and hand it to him, he didn't take it from her instead he unlocked it and read the text, Jane looked away as it was a private message but he told her to read it. She looked into his eyes and saw trust and he smiled so she turned the phone to her and read the text. It was from Patterson and it just confirmed that the drug would be out of her system by then end of that night. They looked at each other and she could see that Kurt was pensive.

"So its 8 pm now that means we have a few more hours until…" said Jane as she was wiggling her eyebrows!

Kurt laughed then kissed her and rolled them over again to make the most of the time that is left.

It was well into the early morning when they fell asleep, she didn't want to sleep on top of him, well she would always want to but it wasn't the best idea, so she moved until she was on the his side with her back facing him, she should have known that he would still want some contact, he spooned her and wrapped his left arm around her and kissed the back of her head. She couldn't stop the silent tears that was running down her face, she had no idea how much time had elapsed she assumed that Kurt was asleep but she was mistaken. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so in tune with her that he knew she wasn't asleep and from the occasional shudder from her, he knew she was crying. He rolled them over so she was on top of him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, he felt the tears on his skin but he also felt her calm down he stroked her back and placed kisses on her head every so often, she calmed down enough to eventually fall asleep, it too him longer, he kept up his ministrations which seemed to soothe her but he too succumbed to his dreams.

She woke up feeling wonderful but it only took her a couple of seconds to remember that there was no reason for her to be here in this bed with this man any longer. She knew he was awake, she knew he was waiting for her to say something but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Morning, I'll get ready to go…" Jane whispered

"Jane…"

"I won't be long then you can use the bathroom."

She slipped off of him and out of the bed without looking back. When she was in the bathroom she realised she forgot to bring her clothes in to change into. She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her only to find her clothes, neatly folded on the bed; Kurt must have gone to the kitchen to give her some privacy. She dressed quickly and entered the kitchen, she kept her head down.

"Bathroom is free.."

"Thanks, I've made coffee and some toast, please help yourself; I'll drive you back to your place…"

"That's not necessary…"

"Let me rephrase that, I. Am. Driving. You. Back. To. Your. Place!"

She knew that tone, the tone that said 'it doesn't matter what you're going to say because I'm not going to change my mind so you may as well just do as I say' tone. She let out the breath she was holding and could only nod her head in acceptance. She couldn't face him, it was awkward now. She saw him move out of the corner of her eye so she went to get herself a coffee and went to sit on the sofa, she wasn't hungry. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip of the hot black liquid , her eye caught the dining room table and she couldn't stop looking at it or remembering what they did on it. He came back into the living room after getting ready for the day and noticed that she was just staring at the table but he couldn't figure out if she was looking at the table or just happened to be looking in that direction. She had no idea that he was in the room, he watched her for at least five minutes.

"Jane?"

He watched as she almost spilt her drink but with her quick reflexes she managed to keep the contents in the mug. She didn't finish her drink even though he insisted. The car ride was awkward and quiet and awkward. Jane just looked out of the window, he really wanted to talk to her, he could feel the distance between them even though they were sitting next to each other. Every time he glanced at her she seemed to be a darker shade of red. He could tell what she was thinking, first about them and what they had done, then about the team then the department. He really hoped that the team were able to make the rest of the division think that Jane was physically hurt and was recuperating at his place. The latter would be easy to sell because everyone knew how stubborn Jane was went it came to her own health and he was the only one that could ever make her take time to heal.

 _In fact the rest of the office looked at him in awe when he and Jane were involved in a shouting match about her health and he pulled the 'assistant director' card and threatened to bench her completely and ban her from coming into the office until he was satisfied with both her mental and physical wellbeing and he would make sure she would be seen as an outpatient so the doctor, physical therapist and Borden would visit her at home so she wouldn't have to set foot in the building. He also made it clear that Borden was very busy and until he made a certain number of house calls she would not be cleared fit for duty. He remembered the look she gave him when she understood what he was saying. He watched as she left his office with as much grace as she could while limping to her desk. The rest of the team were watching unabashed._

" _Please let_ _ **'Assistant Director Weller'**_ _know that I will be with Dr Borden if a case comes up. You'll have to come and get me though seeing as 'Mr Do As I Say Not As I Do' probably has no idea where the good doctor's office is; seeing as he rarely sees him himself and probably wouldn't be able to describe him!"_

 _Everyone in the bureau, including Kurt who was still in his office, winced at Jane's tone and felt sorry for Weller because at some point they all knew he was going to pay for that and it wasn't going to be pretty._

 _They watched as she left the office, she was muttering_

" _Bloody double standards, I'll show him!"_

 _She also muttered in different languages and he had to call on all of his control not to get Patterson to translate everything from the security cameras although from her looks later on in the day he knew she already did it because she always smirked at him and looked at him as if he had no idea what he had done and oh, how right was she!_

 _A few months later she got her revenge. As usual they were blindsided by some criminals and he took the brunt of the attack, although when Jane was finished with the lawbreakers they looked worse off. They were back at the office for about thirty minutes when he froze._

" _KURT WELLER! What are you still doing here?"_

 _He looked up to see his baby sister coming towards him and she did not look happy. He decided to meet her outside his office, big mistake. The whole office was looking at the scene in front of them. He realised his error straight away and tried to redirect her but Sarah wasn't having any of it._

" _What are you doing here?" she demanded_

" _I'm working!"_

 _He realised that he shouldn't have said that as soon as the last word left his mouth, the look she gave him said enough then he had to wince at what came next._

" _Are you trying to be funny or something?"_

" _No! You asked me what I was doing…"_

" _You are injured for goodness sake. Look at you, have you actually looked in a mirror since coming back?"_

 _He had no idea if this was a rhetorical question or not but assumed any answer he would give would be wrong so just kept his mouth shut._

" _You're a mess and you should be at home resting not here working…"_

" _But…"_

" _But what? Are you going to tell me that if one of your agents came in looking like you look you would expect them to complete a full day of work?"_

 _There was no way he could answer that in the affirmative because he knew that everyone in the office would call him on it if he did so had to keep his lips together, it didn't stop him seeing the smirks from his team though._

" _EXACTLY! Edgar, are there any agents missing?"_

 _Reade looked between his boss and girlfriend who happened to be his boss' sister and gulped, he knew this was not going to end well for him and chose the lesser of two evils._

" _No."_

 _He saw the look Kurt gave him and wanted to use some of his vacation days soon, like when Kurt comes back._

" _Have so many agents called in sick?"_

" _No."_

" _Is there any work that has to be done today by my brother that cannot wait until another day?"_

 _Kurt was trying to catch his eye but Reade was being stubborn, throughout all the questions Sarah kept eye contact with her pig-headed brother and when Edgar didn't respond straight away she looked away to catch his eye and she watched as he let out a sigh._

" _No."_

" _So are you going to pack up your bag or am I?"_

 _The siblings stared at each other and the elder one had to stand down and head into his office to gather his belongings. He came out with his satchel to Sarah holding her hand out._

" _What?" asked Kurt_

" _What do you mean what? Give me your bag!"_

" _Sis, I can carry my bag!"_

" _With your bad shoulder, arm and hands? So you want to damage yourself more? So what happens to an agent when they can't go out into the field at all? I'm assuming they get a desk job, so you would be happy with a desk job for the_ _ **rest of your life**_ _?"_

 _The silence was telling._

" _I thought so, so hand it over. Now!"_

 _Grudgingly he handed it over and watched as she put the strap over her head to rest on her left shoulder over her own hand bag just like he usually does which resulted in another smirk from his team. Sarah was having a quick word with Reade and by extension Zapata but when Jane came up to him, Zapata as well as the rest of the office was paying attention to them, the only oblivious ones were Reade and Sarah. She was standing in front of him looking him in the eyes when she said._

" _Payback's a bitch isn't she?!"_

 _He remembered standing there with his mouth open, she called Sarah, and he couldn't believe it. But her smirk said it all._

" _Maybe but at least I'm not whipped!" muttered Kurt and he saw his second wince as he heard the comment._

 _He walked with his sister to the elevator._

" _Oh Kurt?" Jane called in a sing song voice_

 _Jane watched as the both Weller siblings stopped and turned as one, Sarah was slightly in front of him._

" _Yeah?" he asked wearily_

" _I'll come over later with some of that soup you like!"_

" _Oh Jane, that's really kind of you but please don't go to any trouble. I have the ingredients at home and I'll make him some!"_

 _The look of horror on Kurt's face was the icing on the cake as far as Jane was concerned. It was an open secret that Sarah Weller's skills in the kitchen were not as great as her brother's even though she was very enthusiastic. Everyone in the office watched as their boss dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. The elevator opened and the Weller family walked in, Kurt at the back sulking which was made worse when Jane gave him a little smug smile and wave then she turned and had the audacity to give Zapata a hi-five. He narrowed his eyes and promised retribution._

 _He rethought the retribution when he woke up from a nap Sarah insisted on to find three slices of his favourite chocolate cake for their dessert that night. He knew that was Jane although Sarah was tight lipped about it. For the next couple of days there was a different chocolate dessert for them to try, he and Sawyer were in heaven. Sarah never did say where they came from or who brought them but he knew._

 _On his return to work there was a triple chocolate muffin next to a steaming cup of coffee on his desk. Neither said anything about what had happened._

He knew she was thinking about what the team would be thinking. The knowing looks would be the worst although Zapata was a part of the team and her brain to mouth filter was usually disconnected so he knew she would be the one to watch. They arrived at her place just before Jane to step out of the SUV; he touched her arm to stop her.

"Jane can I please come in, I would like to talk to you?"

She turned and looked him in the eye and with a shy smile she nodded her head then his cell rang.

"Nas. What's going on, fine, I'll be there in 30!"

When he turned to look at Jane he saw that she was completely and utterly frozen.

"Jane? Is everything ok?"

"Actually, I'm tired. I'm going to go in a rest up. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He knew something had changed because she was subdued and even though she kept her face averted he could have sworn she was crying but he couldn't understand why. It must have been the phone call but he didn't understand why and didn't want to push her, he'd talk to her tomorrow instead. He watched as she left the SUV and walked up to her door and opened it, she gave him a quick wave and shut the door behind her. He wanted to go in and sort things outs but he knew she wasn't going to be receptive as something spooked her and he didn't want Nas to interrupt again, so he drove to the office.

The next morning he called Borden and Patterson into his office.

"I am a little confused. I came in yesterday to catch up on what I missed and I was reading the file we have on the other victims…it says that they were with the creep for a longer period of time than Jane yet the drug remained in their systems for at most 18 to 24 hours yet Jane was with him, thankfully for only minutes, yet you told me the drug would stay in her system for five days. Can you explain that please?"

He observed the two before him, he saw when they shared a glance and then looked forward as if guilty of something.

"You lied?" he whispered

"Well not a lie, not really…" Patterson said

"The amount of drugs that was in Jane's system would affect her for how long?"

He eyed the doctor and knew he would be the weakest link.

"Erm maybe 12 to 18 hours at most."

The silence was deafening.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out then opened his eyes.

"Are you telling me that Jane thought she was drugged for 106 hours more than she actually was?"

"Kurt, we were only trying to…"

He held up a hand to stop her from speaking.

"I need time to digest this. Patterson, go back to your lab."

"Kurt?"

"NOW!"

She got up and with a parting look in Borden's direction she left to go to her lab. She messed up and she didn't think there would be a way to rectify this.

"Doc, when is your next appointment?"

"At 10 am."

"So you're not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No."

"Can we go to your office please?"

He noticed the shocked look on the doctor's face.

"You're my only option now, I really don't want to see a brand new shrink and I need to talk now providing you can tell with absolute confidence that whatever I tell you will be 100% confidential!"

"Of course Agent Weller!"

"Well, when it comes to you and your girlfriend I don't think ' of course' comes into it!"

"Agent Weller, I swear anything you say to me falls under doctor /patient confidentiality…"

"I will hold you to that. Let's go!"

When Jane arrived at the office she expected everyone to be staring at her and she didn't know how she was going to face Nas but thankfully everyone was just getting on with their jobs, not that there were a lot of people in yet. She sat at her desk and began the exciting job of completing paperwork. She had an unobstructed view of Weller's office and she was surprised that their eyes hadn't met yet she got the uneasy feeling that he was avoiding her.

She turned out to be right, a case came up a couple of hours after everyone else had arrived and she looked between Weller and Patterson and she could feel an atmosphere in the lab, she looked to the Reade and Zapata and they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Patterson carried on with her presentation at the end four of the five were shocked at what was said after.

"Zapata, you're with me, Jane you're with Reade. Gear up!"

"What?" Zapata whispered

Kurt turned to leave pretending he didn't hear Zapata's words.

"Kurt?"

He carried on walking at Patterson's request.

"Weller?"

He didn't stop at the second plea.

"Agent Weller?!"

The other three each took a deep breath; they'd never heard Patterson refer to Kurt as 'Agent Weller' when it was just them. She could always get away with more but obviously something was going on with the two. Kurt didn't turn around but he did stop moving.

"Agent Weller, please be safe!"

They all saw him holding himself still until he eventually nodded his head but he left the lab without a word, they looked back to the resident geek and were shocked to see tears in her eyes, she turned around when she saw they were watching. The three just looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on.

She couldn't stand it, she let down her big brother and she knew one way to fix it, she'd never seen him so despondent. He was his usual self with everyone but his team knew him and they all saw the difference. He was avoiding Jane at all costs but they also noticed as he watched Jane with longing. He looked so sad all the time. A few days after their return to the office Kurt found a white envelope on his desk. He opened it and was shocked to see a letter of resignation from his chief lab technician. He got up immediately and even though he was in early he knew Patterson would be in her lab as well.

"I'm not accepting this!"

"Agent Weller! Well you have no choice but to accept it!"

"I. AM. NOT. ACCEPTING. THIS!"

"I messed up, this is the only thing I can think of to sort out this whole mess…"

"Are you good at your job?"

"I'm the best!"

"EXACTLY! We need the best here! Everything else will…sort itself out. Now get back to work!"

"But…"

"If you're too tired or you need help with the work all you had to do was ask for it there's no shame in needing an assistant…"

"I am not too tired! And I do not need an assistant!"

"If you say so."

"I do, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do!"

He managed to hold his smile in until he left her lab which was hard as he could hear her mutter about 'technologically challenged Assistant Directors…'

He had a long day and was on his way out of the building when he realised he left some documents in the doctor's office so he had to make his way back upstairs to the room to get the file.

"…please?" Patterson whined

"No!"

"But I need to know!"

"Patterson it is not going to happen!"

"Why can't you tell me what Weller said?"

Kurt straightened up at hearing his name.

"Because of some small thing called 'doctor/ patient confidentiality'!"

"But?"

"No buts!"

"Robert, I messed up. I need to make it right. Can you please help me?"

"We messed up and I think I helped you enough as it is!"

"But…"

"Look, if certain things are going to happen they will happen without any intervention from you!"

"But I could speed things up a bit…"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you anything that was said in this room. So stop asking! Are you ready to leave?"

"Fine and yes!"

"Patterson?" Jane called

"Here!"

Jane walked further into the lab and found the blonde. She was surprised when the blonde locked the lab door from her computer.

"What's going on?"

"I needed to talk to you and I can't have any interruptions."

"Ok, this sounds serious." Quipped Jane

Patterson indicated a chair for Jane to sit on so she did. Jane watched as Patterson paced back and forth.

"Patterson?"

"I'm trying to think where to start from…"

"The beginning may be helpful!"

Patterson shot her a dirty look but took a deep breath and let it out and face Jane.

"Ok, I need to say all of this but you cannot; absolutely cannot interrupt, do you understand?"

Jane understood the urgency and importance and nodded her head.

"Ok, first of all I know that you can kill me with a paper clip or drawing pin or any other innocuous item but do you have your weapon on you?"

Jane shook her head no.

"Your knife?"

Another head shake.

"Ok. Ok. Well you know I'm your friend and I love you and I care a lot about you. I want you to be happy and if I think I can help a friend I would do anything maybe sometimes something stupid…"

Patterson held up her hand to stop Jane from speaking.

"…hmm, where to start? Well, when Tasha called to say you were being taken to the hospital because you were drugged I left immediately and dragged Robert with me. We were allowed to be part of the examination as we knew your history. Anyway, I saw an opportunity to help certain things along and I manipulated Robert into saying certain things to help my …idea. When you came in we knew you were drugged and I may have exaggerated how much of the drug was in your system…everyone knows that you two are supposed to be together but for some reason you two still have your heads in the sand…I knew you weren't seeing anyone and we…I kind of involved Kurt. I knew if he had the opportunity to _**be with you**_ then it would open his eyes and you two would finally be together…"

"How?" whispered a mortified Jane

"I said that you would be affected for five days…"

"Instead of?"

"12 to 18 hours." Patterson whispered

Patterson watched as Jane turned a deep shade of red that she's never seen before and closed her eyes in shame.

"That's not the worst thing."

Jane opened her eyes at that comment.

"What happened?"

"Well Kurt found out when he was reading the case files when he came back…"

"That's why you two are not as close anymore?"

Patterson nodded her head.

"I resigned but he wouldn't accept it!"

"Good!"

Patterson gave her a look of surprise.

"You're the best that we have!" Jane said simply

"You need to read this…"

"What is it?"

"It's Robert's file on Kurt!"

"Has no one ever told you that two wrongs do not make a right?"

"I need to fix this, I messed up so much and I cannot let Kurt think what he's thinking. Please read it and you'll understand."

The earnest look on her face is what made Jane take the tablet that was being held to her and start to read. At some point the words became bleary as she couldn't see through the tears. She knew Patterson was right, the situation had to be rectified, and she couldn't let Kurt suffer.

Patterson was shocked when Jane hugged her at the end.

"I'll sort it out you have my word!"

"Jane? I am so sorry for what…"

"Patterson, it's finished, it's in the past. Thanks."

Jane made her way to the locker room and leaned against her locker, she had to go and see him and she knew she had to do it right there and then but she was a chicken. She heard the door open and kept still.

"…I mean how is it after a week of being together that they're still not together? How does that make any sense?" asked Zapata

"I don't know but those two are so complicated it's unbelievable…"

"But she's single and he broke it off with Nas five weeks ago…"

"Hold up! Do you think Jane actually knows that those two are no longer together?"

"Well why wouldn't she?"

"Oh c'mon, how did you find out?"

"You told me remember?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Huh, I don't get it!"

"Well the only reason why you know is because I told you and the only reason I know is because I heard Weller tell her they were through!"

"So?"

"So, those two are so professional, does anyone else know they've broken up?"

"Well he must have said something to Jane! Right?"

"What 'Kurt 'motor mouth' Weller'? Yeah right! He doesn't share at the best of times!"

"Yeah but…"

"Look all I know is that he found out that Nas was trying to send Jane back to the CIA and you know if anyone messes with Jane then they'll be hell to pay, he didn't ask her if it was true or not he just broke it off with her there and then!"

"Yeah but you would think both of them would be happy about spending the better part of a week together getting down and dirty!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you?"

"Yes but only because I'm with Sarah now. It would still be awkward but not as bad as those two…"

"Ok, you need to expand on that!"

"Well, I'm with Sarah now and if she was ever in that situation I would help out but it still wouldn't feel completely right because there's no choice. If this happened when we were apart again I would step up but awkward would be an understatement!"

"Yeah but Jane and Kurt are both free and single…"

"Tasha, how would you feel if the person you were in love with, because everyone knows that they're in love, needed you to help them sexually but you hadn't confessed your feelings yet? I know I would feel sickened because how would I be able to start something up with Sarah if I had to spend a week being intimate with her as a result of being drugged, she may always think of that time and not be able to forget a traumatic time in her life!"

"I didn't think of that."

"I know that I would want to be with Sarah because she wanted me not because she had to be. I'm pretty sure Weller's the same."

"So are you saying there's no hope for them?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Crap!"

"Yep!"

Jane stood frozen, she couldn't believe what she heard. Kurt had broken things of with Nas ages ago, she thought he had to help her out and as a result became 'the other woman'. She didn't want to mess up his relationship with Nas but there was nothing to mess up. She had to see him and be honest but she had a stop to make first.

Kurt opened his front door to see Jane standing there with a paper bag in her hand. He was shocked, he avoided her as much as he could but here she was, at his place. He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. He watched as she walked into the living room.

"Aunt Jane!" shouted Sawyer

"Hi Sawyer, hi Sarah, sorry to interrupt your evening but I really need to see your Uncle Kurt. Oh and these are for you!"

Kurt and Sarah watched as Sawyer took the bag that was offered and looked into it.

"COOL! Thanks! Mom, look Aunt Jane bought me some new bubble baths, I have Superman, Batman, Wolverine and another Spiderman! Can I try the Superman one tonight? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Sawyer begged

Sarah watched as her son looked in the bag and when he said what was inside she saw her stoic brother turn red, it was a sight to see. She watched as her son hugged the woman that brought him his treats.

"Thanks again!"

"You are very welcome!"

Jane hugged the little boy back.

"Excuse us for a moment!"

She then took Weller's hand and led him to his bedroom. She closed the door behind them and walked them to the side of his bed and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. She then straddled him and he automatically put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall which made her smile. He was evading eye contact.

"I'm going to speak and say my piece, I don't want any interruptions. If you have anything to say you can do so at the end ok?"

He nodded.

"You're an idiot…" his eyes met hers then "…but you're my idiot! I knew the drugs were out of my system by the third day. I just felt different, I felt more like myself but I didn't say anything because I wanted to be with you so you didn't take advantage of me, I took advantage of you, you didn't rape me. Even if I didn't know that the drug wasn't in my system anymore, what we did together, to each other would not and could not ever be considered as rape. There is no doubt in my mind about that at all so please stop thinking you did that to me when you didn't. I loved every minute of being with you…"

He watched her face as she paused and then just realised something, she looked at him in awe.

"…You kept your eyes open every time! You knew it was me you were with; you didn't pretend to be with anyone else…"

He was still looking at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes and the red in her face.

"…I freaked out in the SUV because I thought I was coming between you and Nas! We you said you needed to talk I got my hopes up that you may want to …become a couple then your cell rang and it was Nas and it felt as if someone just threw cold water over me as I realised, wrongly I may add, that you were still with Nas and I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her. That's all I have to say…well there's one more thing…"

With her eyes on his.

"…I love you!"

Jane kissed Kurt on the lips, it was a brief soft kiss and got up from his lap and started for the door. He was still on the bed trying to comprehend what had just happened, Jane was here, Jane was speaking to him, Jane was not trying to kill him, Jane was not upset at all, when he realised that she was no longer sitting on him he quickly got up. They reached the door at the same time and just before she could open it he put his hand on it to prevent her from opening it.

He cleared his throat before he continued.

"Jane, would…would you like to go out with me?"

She spun around so fast she almost lost her footing; he caught her and kept his hands on her.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me! Would you like to go out with me?"

He watched as she smiled at him. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes!"

He smiled in relief which caused her to giggle. They rubbed their noses together.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? And Sarah? And Sawyer?"

"Yes!"

They moved forward as one and kissed; when they both pulled apart they were both smiling!

Eight Months Later

"So which one do you want?" asked Jane

"Do you really need to ask?" Kurt replied from another room

"Seriously? You don't want a change?"

"You said it was my choice this time!"

"I know, I just thought you may want to change it up a little."

"No, I'm good!"

"Fine, Superman bubble bath it is!"

"Thanks!"

"No worries. Are you coming in or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few seconds, you can get in, don't wait for me…"

"Ok."

She was soaking in the tub for a couple of minutes when he came in wearing his towelling robe, he came straight over to her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and would have pulled him in if his reflexes were not quick enough. He pulled something out of his robe's pocket and placed it behind Jane. He broke off the kiss and pulled his robe off and hung it on top of Jane's one. He was still in his boxers and when he was back by the side of the bathtub he removed them and waited for Jane to move forward so he could sit behind her. They liked relaxing with joint bubble baths. Jane leaned back against Kurt's chest. He had his hands on her stomach and his fingers were interlinked and hers rested on top. He would place a kiss on the back of her head every so often and she would hum every time he did. She felt Kurt clear his throat before he spoke.

"So I have a question for you…"

"Ok, shoot!"

"Well, I hope you know I love you…"

"Of course I do, we say it to each other every day as well as show it! C'mon you know I love you because I buy you all the bubble bath you want and keep it here instead of your place. If that's not love I don't know what is! Look, we have Spiderman, Superman, Batman, The Flash, Captain America, Iron Man and Yoda! Plus I didn't tell Sarah or Sawyer what really happened to his 'Joker' bubble bath…"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Oh please! You just 'accidentally' knocked over the whole bottle, which was new by the way, of bubble bath? You do know that Sawyer using a 'baddie' bubble bath will not turn him evil right?"

"Laugh all you want! And yes I do know that but what idiot markets 'baddie' stuff to kids?"

"Sawyer will not turn out bad; he's the sweetest kid…"

"I know but it's a small step, liking the baddie in a film to liking the bad kid in school that he follows then the next thing you know I'm arresting my own nephew and Sarah dies from a broken heart!"

"Wow, you've thought about this!"

"I just don't want to tempt fate. Is that really a bad thing?"

"You're a good Uncle!"

"Anyway back to my question…"

"Yeah, sorry I got side-tracked, carry on…"

"As I was saying, I love you and love spending time with you, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me…"

"Kurt we have dinner together almost every night!"

He reached over his left shoulder with his right hand and placed it in her eye line.

"…I mean for the rest of our lives…Would you like to have dinner, lunch, breakfast and snacks with me for the rest of our lives? Maybe have a few kids and raise a family with me? Jane would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He felt her stop breathing and before he could even open the small box that was in front of her, Jane turned around so she was facing him completely not just looking over her shoulder and he could see the tears in her eyes as she moved to kiss him. The kiss lasted for a while, they pulled apart when it became a necessity and Jane just looked at him.

"Just one question before I answer you!"

"Ok, shoot!"

"Are we only going to have kids so we can carry on using kids' bubble bath?"

He smiled at the question.

"Hell yeah, and we can use them when we want to see the latest animation at the cinema, Sawyer is going to be too old soon!"

"Cool, I just wanted to be on the same page before I say YES!"

They kissed again. Kurt's heart swelled with more love for Jane, she didn't even have to see the ring to give her answer, he was stressed over the last few weeks that she wouldn't like the ring but he should have known better. He broke the kiss off much to Jane's disappointment, to show her the ring.

"We can change it if you don't like it!"

He saw the tears well up in her eyes again as she looked at the ring.

"Why would I want to change something that you've chosen for me? You know me and know what I like. But just to ease your mind. I love it! You have great taste!"

"I know!"

She looked up to see him looking at her and she smiled and blushed. It was amazing that he could still make her blush after all this time.

He took the ring from the box and placed it on her ring finger, he watched as she admired the simple platinum band with three emeralds. It was on the small side but he knew she didn't like anything big or gaudy, she like small and simple.

The tears spilled onto her cheek and she reached for him and they shared another kiss. When they finished kissing she turned around and leaned back against him and hummed in satisfaction. She interlinked her fingers with his and kept on admiring her ring. He smiled at her every time she lifted her hand up to look at the ring and kissed the back of her head.

He felt her stiffen after a moment.

"What?"

"Promise you won't get angry?"

"Well this doesn't sound good. Spill it!"

"Well there is one person that we have to invite to the wedding…"

"You're planning the wedding already?"

"No not really, but I am thinking about a certain guest!"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Spit it out!"

"Nas."

"NO! Are you out of your mind?"

"No hear me out, please?"

He was breathing heavily, Jane turned around again to face him.

"Go ahead."

"Can I ask you one question before I explain myself?"

"Oh god, this isn't going to be good either, go ahead."

"Well, before you two broke up…when was the last time you were _**together**_?"

"Are you serious? I don't want to talk about an Ex period, let alone when I'm naked and in the bath with my fiancé!"

"Please?"

They stared at each other for a while until he caved; he knew she knew he would.

"About a few weeks before we broke up! Happy?" replied a reluctant Kurt

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I think Nas staged all of it!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well think about it, we both know that she's a master manipulator and for someone so organised she managed to let slip or let you know that she wants to hand me to the CIA? Does that really make sense? Especially as it was out of nowhere, everything was going fine, the team were back to how we were before…and we were getting somewhere with dismantling Sandstorm, so why all of a sudden did she want to get rid of me? The fact that she didn't try and hide it was a big giveaway. Plus you just happened to be in that office, the office that no one uses, it's more of a stockroom than an office at that particular time?"

"What has the time got to do with it?"

"Please! Reade is like clockwork, where does he go at 11 am?"

"To get candy from the …vending machine."

"Exactly!"

"Hold on, supposing someone else overheard the conversation?"

"Well she was playing the probabilities but if someone else did overhear the conversation then it would be a win-win situation because the news would be all around the office before you could walk back to your office but with this she got …"

"Reade…"

"Which meant…"

"She got Zapata!"

"EXACTLY, he tells her everything, they're like sisters! For some reason I think sisters just gossip, I picked that up from TV."

"From Zapata to…"

"Either directly to me or to me via Patterson either way the news was going to get to me…"

"So you would know that we weren't together anymore…but why?"

"Because you two are so professional, I didn't even pick up you were together until the baby shower. Even afterwards if I didn't know I wouldn't be able to tell. So when you made your move I would know that…"

"I'm free but you would know that, I wouldn't and have never cheated on any of my girlfriends!"

"Yes but remember I didn't know you two weren't together when we spent that week together and at the end of it I felt guilty that I made you cheat and I became the other woman!"

"Well we don't have to worry about any of that from now on, you are the only one I want to be with!"

"And I have a ring to prove it!"

"Yes you do!"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Can we invite Nas?"

"You're not going to let this go are you? Are you going to give her credit about the drug case as well?"

"No, but be honest were you going to ask me out around that time?"

"Maybe."

"I knew it!"

"Fine, you can invite her!"

"Plus Allie!"

"Why are you talking about my Ex's when we're naked?"

"Well, Allie is part of our lives for the rest of our lives, she's the mother of your daughter plus she's always been your friend. Alyssia needs to see us getting along…"

"I know I just don't want to talk about my Ex's when I'm naked with you ok?"

"Fine, take me to bed fiancé and show me how much you love me!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

When they were finished celebrating, which took hours, they fell asleep in their usual position, her on top of him with him still inside her and his arms wrapped around her.


End file.
